


Sweet Dream

by Enilembo



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enilembo/pseuds/Enilembo
Summary: Trop de peinture, trop de baiser, une douce chaleur, beaucoup d'amour. Et d'un seul coup le vide.





	Sweet Dream

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir, ses lèvres avaient fondue sur celles d'Eliott. Avides de les retrouver, elles lui avaient tant manqué. Cette douceur, cette ardeur. Sa langue se glissa contre la sienne, se mélangeant sans retenue.

Puis ses mains, pleines de peinture, ils s’en fichaient. Agrippant son cou, ses cheveux, ses hanches. Le plaquant toujours un peu plus contre lui. Celui qui l’avait fait tant souffrir était de nouveau contre lui. Arrachant presque son fin tee-shirt. 

Rapidement ils firent peau contre peau, oubliant ce qui les entourait. Oubliant les couleurs qui se mélangeant à même leur épiderme, devenant brunâtre. Mais dans leurs yeux il n’y avait que le bleu, le bleu de l’un et de l’autre. Lucas aurait pu rester des heures ainsi. 

Mais les mains du géant se firent plus pressantes, baissant son pantalon, puis son boxer. Plus rien ne le stopperait. Les mains d’Eliott pressèrent ses fesses, accompagnant les soupirs d’aise de son hérisson favori. 

\- Lucas…

Mais le jeune homme ne pouvait plus répondre, il sentait la raideur contre sa cuisse et tout son corps brûlait intérieurement. Contre son dos le mur était froid, rude, mais il n’avait rien de plus doux que les caresses lascives entre ses jambes.

\- Lucas… Luc…  
\- LUCAS PUTAIN !

Haletant le dénommé se redressa d’un bond, évitant de justesse de heurter le visage de Mika qui se tenait au-dessus du canapé. Le visage rouge, le corps encore sous le coup de la rêverie, Lucas pris du temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. 

\- Eh bah mon salaud on se fait plaisir…oublies pas que tu es au milieu du salon quand même !  
\- Je…

Son colocataire se voulait moqueur mais il comprit vite que le trouble qui animait le dormeur était plus profond. Il n’avait pas besoin de beaucoup creuser pour savoir que Lucas avait encore rêvé d’Eliott et cela lui faisait mal. Il se souvenait encore des larmes de son ami roulant sur ses joues quand il avait découvert les dessins dans la corbeille.

\- On était dans le foyer et les gars… après on a…  
\- Vas-y détaille un peu !

Lucas lâcha son regard le plus sombre avant de retomber la tête la première sur le sofa. Il ne pouvait plus nier Eliott lui manquait terriblement, tout son corps entier lui manquait. Et même si une petite voix au fond de lui lui rappelait tout le mal qui lui avait fait, il gardait ce petit espoir de l’aimer encore. 

\- Il va falloir que tu fasses un pas vers lui tu sais. Fini par lui dire Mika.  
\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire…  
\- Il ne va pas te glisser des dessins à son insu toute la vie ! Voit ça comme une forme de pardon, tu le fuis, alors il trouve d’autres façons. Mais si tu veux aller mieux il faut que tu prennes les choses en main, et je ne parle pas de ta b…  
\- OK OK ! Alors je fais quoi, je lui mets un message ?  
\- Oui, tu lui dis que les dessins c’est bien gentil mais qu’il te faut plus.

La gorge serrée Lucas récupéra son téléphone sur la table basse, une sensation de déjà vu lui fit écrire son message plus rapidement qu’il n’aurait voulu.

\- J’envoie ?  
\- Vas y tu verras bien.

Mais rien ne suivit, pas de réponse rapide, pas de fuite de ses amis, pas de visage doux à travers la porte, pas de baisers ardents. Jusqu’à…

« On a une fresque à faire non ? »


End file.
